custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Frehsk
Frehsk is one of the few surviving warriors of the Iron Tribe. Biography 103,000 years ago, the Iron Tribe was struck and nearly obliterated by a mysterious disease which caused the victims to lose their capacity to dream and be driven to madness. The few remaining members of the tribe were ostracized by society, for fear that they were capable of infecting others. Frehsk and the other remaining members of his tribe retreated to safety in a cave. It was another warrior of the tribe, Telluris, who suggested that the tribe's surviving members use minerals to change the color of their armor and helmets, in an effort to disguise themselves and attempt to integrate into other tribes, though to no avail. After the worst of the epidemic was over, Frehsk and the other remaining members of his tribe retreated to the wastelands and went their separate ways. Ever since, Frehsk has been surviving as a highly feared bandit, ambushing trade caravans and taking whatever he can. He is also known to capture Glatorian and Agori to sell to the people of Roxtus. Approximately one month prior to Mata Nui's arrival, Frehsk attempted to raid a convoy heading to one of the Agori villages. Unfortunately for him, his efforts were thwarted by the exiled Skrall Verex and his companions, Ranzesk and Drex. A time later, Frehsk was captured by the forces of the Skrall Skirvex, and taken to his fortress. There, he was thrown into a cell until Skirvex decided that Frehsk should undergo the process that would result in him being enslaved. Later the Fire Glatorian Flardrek was thrown into his cell, though the pair refused to get along. Some time later, Ranzesk and Drex were thrown into Frehsk's cell. Seeking revenge for their role in his failed raid, Frehsk attempted to punish the two Agori, though was stopped by Flardrek. Later, Verex was thrown into his cell, and revealed that a substance had been pumped into his body that weakened him so much he couldn't escape. After discussing the mutant Skrall's condition, Verex fell unconscious. When he reawoke, Verex began attacking his fellow cellmates, though left Frehsk. Rather than help the others bring Verex down, Frehsk happily watched the battle proceed without his support, finding the conflict highly amusing. When Flardrek and the others began formulating a plan to escape, Frehsk was convinced to help out. After tricking the Skrall guards that he and Flardrek had been wounded by Verex, Frehsk and the others attacked, successfully defeating the guards. Taking one of the Skrall's weapons, Frehsk departed to find his own way out. Abilities & Traits A confident, yet careful, warrior, Frehsk is a veteran fighter who knows when and when not to charge into battle. Always cool and calm, he knows the price that must be paid when one allows their emotions to take over their actions. Below his calm appearance, however, Frehsk also knows how to hold a grudge. He despises people from other villages, mainly due to how his people were treated after his tribe was infected by the disease so many years ago. Despite his somewhat small stature, Frehsk remains a very skilled warrior. A master of both armed and unarmed combat, he is deceptively strong for his size, and is more than capable of holding his own in battle. Tools Frehsk wields a razor-sharp sword equipped with a Thornax Launcher. He also uses a shield for defense. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros Category:Iron Tribe